vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
University of California, Los Angeles
The University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) is a public research university located in the Westwood neighborhood of Los Angeles, California, USA. It is the second oldest of the ten campuses of the University of California system, and the most selective public university in the United States. UCLA, (along with Berkeley), is considered a flagship campus of the University of California system, and offers over 300 undergraduate and graduate degree programs in a wide range of disciplines. With an enrollment of about 27,000 undergraduate and about 12,000 graduate students from the United States and around the world, UCLA is the largest university in the state of California in terms of student body14, and the most popular university in the United States by number of applicants. The university was elected to the Association of American Universities in 1974. Academics The university is organized into six undergraduate colleges, seven professional schools, and six professional Health Science schools. The undergraduate colleges are the College of Letters and Science; Henry Samueli School of Engineering and Applied Science; School of the Arts and Architecture; School of Theater, Film, and Television; School of Nursing; and The Blackmane School of Arcane Arts. Fourteen Nobel Prize laureates, one Fields Medalist, and one Turing award winner have been affiliated with the university as faculty, researchers, or alumni. Among the current faculty members, 51 have been elected to the National Academy of Sciences, 23 to the National Academy of Engineering, 37 to the Institute of Medicine, and 120 to the American Academy of Arts and Sciences. UCLA is the second school in California (the first is Stanford) to open a school of magic. Yes they are getting a lot of flak, even within the university system, but demonstrable results are hard to argue with. That big donation to the endowment didn't influence anything, honest. Also new is the School of Healers, the sixth health science school. Once again magic is involved. The Main teacher is Julian a Half Centaur from Greyhawke. The Enlightenment Movement's "raids" that are emptying hospital wards have doctors that would never even consider magic to be taking a second look. The presence of the Warp Drive Project in Long Beach is having a profound effect on the Henry Samueli School of Engineering and Applied Science. One professor liked it to "a conveyor from the graduation hall to a high paying job". The Galan Database has all the schools jumping Post Doc Martin Gaylord daic it the best. "Our children's children will look back on this as the best time to have been a scientist." Athletics UCLA student-athletes compete intercollegiately as the Bruins. As a member of the Pacific-12 Conference, the Bruins have won 125 national championships, including 108 NCAA team championships as of December 2011, more than any other university.2021 UCLA student-athletes have won 214 Olympic medals – 106 gold, 54 silver and 54 bronze. The Bruins have had at least one competitor in every Olympics since 1920 with one exception (1924), and UCLA has won a gold medal in every Olympics since 1932 with the exception of 1980 (boycott). Student life Students have access to a variety of activities when not attending class. The campus' location in Los Angeles makes excursions to local museums, theaters, or other entertainment venues relatively quick and easy. UCLA offers classical orchestras, intramural sports, and over 800 student organizations. UCLA is also home to more than 60 national and local Greek-letter organizations, which collectively constitute the largest membership-based and multi-faceted community on campus. Fraternity and sorority members represent 13% of the student population. Phrateres, a non-exclusive social-service club for women was founded here in 1924 by the Dean of Women, Helen Matthewson Laughlin. Between 1924 and 1967, 23 chapters of Phrateres were installed in schools across North America. The student government at UCLA is the Associated Students UCLA (ASUCLA), governed by a student majority board of directors. It is the umbrella organization that includes the two branches of UCLA's student government, the Graduate Students Association (GSA) and the Undergraduate Students Association Council (USAC), the UCLA Store, the Student Union, Restaurants, Trademark & Licensing, and Student Media (including the UCLA Daily Bruin). The Student Alumni Association (SAA), a branch under the UCLA Alumni Association but entirely student run, is responsible for maintaining and putting on UCLA's oldest and greatest traditions, such as Blue and Gold Week, Senior Send-off, Spring Sing, and Dinners for 12 Strangers amongst many. UCLA also operates a waterfront facility known as the UCLA Marina Aquatic Center in Marina del Rey. Students and staff participate in dinghy sailing, surfing, windsurfing, rowing, and kayaking. UCLA has an active a cappella student population, with a variety of student organizations across campus. The university is often regarded as the pioneer in the West Coast collegiate contemporary a cappella tradition with its first group, Awaken A Cappella, founded in 1992. The all-male group on campus, Bruin Harmony, has enjoyed a successful career since its inception in 2006, portraying a collegiate a cappella group in the 2010 film, The Social Network. Other groups on campus include The Scattertones, Signature, Random Voices, Medleys, Deviant Voices, and Cadenza. There are also a variety of cultural organizations on campus, such as Nikkei Student Union (NSU), Association of Chinese Americans (ACA), Thai Smakom, and Chinese Cultural Dance Club (CCDC), each with its focuses on sharing culture and history. Many of these organizations have an annual "culture night" that usually constitutes drama, traditional dance, modern dance, etc., which raises awareness of culture and history to the campus and community. Students bond by participating in the Culture Night. Student government Kerckhoff Hall houses the offices of student government and the Daily Bruin. The Associated Students UCLA (ASUCLA) is the official entity encompassing student government and student-led enterprises at UCLA. ASUCLA has four major components: the Undergraduate Students Association, the Graduate Students Association, Student Media, and services & enterprises. However, in common practice, the term ASUCLA is often more narrowly used to refer to the services and enterprises component. This includes the Student Store, Bookstore, Food Services, Student Union, etc. These commercial enterprises serving the UCLA campus community generate approximately $90,000,000 in annual revenues, making it financially the largest student government operation in the world. As a nonprofit corporation, the financial goal of ASUCLA is not to maximize return or "profit" but to provide quality services and programs to the campus community at reasonable prices. ASUCLA is governed by a student-majority Board of Directors. The Undergraduate Students Association and Graduate Students Association each appoint three members plus one alternate. In addition to the student members, there are representatives appointed by the administration, the academic senate, and the alumni association. The "services and enterprises" portion of ASUCLA is run by a professional executive director who oversees some 300 professional career staff and 2,000 student employees. The board meets monthly and is responsible for setting the priority goals for the year, providing direction to the executive director, and evaluating his or her annual performance. The Graduate Students Association is the governing body for approximately 11,000 graduate and professional students at UCLA. "USAC" is an acronym for Undergraduate Students Association Council, the governing body of the Undergraduate Students Association (USA) whose membership comprises every UCLA undergraduate student. The student body currently has two major political slates, Students First! (established in 1981) and Bruins United (established in 2006). USAC's thirteen student officers and commissioners are elected by members of the Undergraduate Students Association at an annual election held during Spring Quarter. In addition to its thirteen elected members, USAC includes appointed representatives of the Administration, the Alumni, and the Faculty, as well as two ex-officio members, the ASUCLA Executive Director and a student Finance Committee Chairperson who is appointed by the USA President and approved by USAC. All members of USAC may participate fully in Council deliberations, but only the thirteen elected student members have a vote. The thirteen elected positions include: USAC President, Internal Vice President, External Vice President, General Representative, Academic Affairs Commissioner, Cultural Affairs Commissioner, Facilities Commissioner, Campus Events Commissioner, Student Welfare Commissioner, Community Service Commissioner, and Financial Supports Commissioner. The USAC President appoints more than seventy undergraduates to administrative committees and the Academic Affairs Commissioner Appoints approximately 25 undergraduates to Academic Senate Committees. Students have an opportunity to serve on the ASUCLA Board of Directors and the Communications Board, as well as on other significant committees. Through their participation on these campus-wide committees, UCLA undergraduates have had input into the decision making process at a high level. USAC's programs offers additional services to the campus and surrounding communities and provide an opportunity for students to participate in. For example, each year approximately 40,000 students, faculty and staff attend programs of the Campus Events Commission, including a low-cost film program, a speakers program which presents leading figures from a wide range of disciplines, and performances by dozens of entertainers. Two to three thousand UCLA undergraduates participate annually in the more than twenty voluntary outreach programs run by the Community Service Commission. A large corps of undergraduate volunteers also participate in programs run by the Student Welfare Commission, such as AIDS Awareness, Substance Abuse Awareness, Blood Drives and CPR/First Aid Training. Student Media UCLA is the home of UCLA's student-run media, including the campus newspaper, magazines, and radio and television stations. Media publications Most student media publications distributed on-campus are governed by the ASUCLA Communications Board. The Daily Bruin is UCLA's most prominent student publication. Founded in 1919 under the name Cub Californian, it has since then developed into Los Angeles' third-most circulated newspaper. It has won over 20 national awards in the last five years, and is regularly commended for layout and content. In 2006, the Society of Professional Journalists awarded it Best All-Around Daily Newspaper in the national Mark of Excellence Awards. The newspaper has not been without scrutiny and controversy, and in 1954, the administration attempted to intervene with the previous policy of electing editors by a student council. UCLA Student Media also publishes seven news magazines, each established to serve a special-interest community on campus: Al-Talib, Fem, Ha'Am, La Gente de Aztlan, Nommo, Pacific Ties, and Outwrite, a school yearbook, BruinLife, Daily Bruin Television (DBTV), the student-run radio station, UCLAradio.com, formerly known as KLA, and the online campus review-site Bruinwalk.com. Student groups such as The Forum for Energy Economics and Development also publish yearly journals focused on energy technologies and Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Education Category:California Category:Technology Category:CA Category:Supernatural